Doctor number 12 gets a new companion
by stardiva
Summary: hope you like this. please review


Screaming as his face, skin, body glowing and changing as the blue box fell from the sky, crashing towards the planet Earth below

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wooohooo"

Looking around the burning mess that surrounded him as he turned around

taking a few deep breaths he looks around

"Legs!, I've still got legs, good" as his kisses his legs

"arms, hands, fingers oooh, lots of fingers, ears...yes good, two eyes...fantastic, nose...ok had worse...hair...Bloody hell its almost girl length...no...no i am not a girl No! and its Blonde, great the but of all jokes! damn it"

looking at his hair he then taps his fingers against his head as he tries to remember something important

"I can't remember, there is something i am forgetting...i...i...i'am..." suddenly a loud crashing thud makes him realise what is happening around him

"I'M CRASHING! HAHAHA WOOOHOOOOOO" running around the controls looking at his screen not quite understanding as he shouts out "WOOOHOOO"

On the planet earth below

Noah sat in his truck a few blocks away from the house he shared with his father, if that's what he can call him.

He really didn't want to go home, not after this morning fight, which as always seemed to happen. Oh how he dreamt of getting away from the hand that fed him but ruled his life like an iron fist

Sighing he puts his head into his arms trying to cry out the misery that had become his life so far, unaware of the terror and mayhem that was about to come from above

Back in the blue box falling from the sky, the burning remains of what was the left of the mechanical engine where burning as he continued to fall from the sky with speed and force.

Now finally within the Earth's atmosphere a sudden jolt within the box made the front doors open up, with the man falling out

Grabbing hold of what the door frame at the bottom of the box he tried his best to get back inside. Straining and struggling he suddenly heard the chime of a large clock as he looked over his shoulder

Fear then rained as he said "Bugger" and grabbed his blue light up pen and pointed it towards the control to move the box out of the direction of the clock

The sudden movement caused the box to turn around fiercely heading directly to the clock but the box started to climb hire as suddenly it was right on top of it, The man screaming as he tried his best to pull himself up screaming out as he tried to miss the high point of the roof

succeeding he breathed a sign of relief as he finally was able to get back inside the flying box.

He closed the doors and sat behind them as he sighed again relief that everything would now be better. Suddenly like before the machine made a crashing noise and flew off in a hurried race towards nowhere as he held onto dear life

while back in Noah's truck he continued to cry knowing that he would have to go home until he heard a thud and crash in the park next to him

He looked up and around to see what seemed to be a blue box on its side glowing. Flames from the crash where around but seemed to be dying out.

He slowly got out of his truck as he closed the door and began to walk over, taking a step at a time

"Hello...Hello is anyone in there? Is anyone hurt?" he yelled out trying to see if he could help anyone who maybe trapped or injured in anyway

Continuing his slowly towards the blue box he looked around trying to gather what had just happened. Suddenly the blue box's doors opened and a anchor came flying out with rope attached, latching onto some play equipment not far from the box

Mesmerized Noah could only look and watch as he heard a person struggle to get up and out of the burning wreckage.

Suffenly a face appeared out of nowhere as he looked directly and Noah and smiled

"Milkshake, chocolate milkshake. Do you know where to get a chocolate milkshake?" as Noah just continued to look at the man who continued to get out of the blue box.

"I must be having some cravings, never had craving's before"

Noah blinked and continued to look as he could hardly believe such a weird yet beautiful stranger was looking at him, all soaked and hot. He gulped a few times

"Ah what happened to you?" Noah asked the blonde stranger

The blonde man and looked at Noah and smiled as he looked down at the wreckage below and laughed "whhoooaaaa hahahaha"

"Are you ok?" Noah asked again as the blonde man smiled and said " Just had a fall into the library"

Noah gulped as he then looked again and said "but your soaking wet?"

"I was in the swimming pool" The man responded as Noah then looked confused "Swimming pool? I thought you said you where in the library" as the blonde man replied "The swimming pool was in the library" as he got off the edge of the box and fell to the ground

"Who are you?' Noah asked as the blonde man looked at Noah and said "I'm not sure at the moment, I am still coooking" as he coughed out some golden sand that dissipated in the air in front of him.

Suddenly the man asked " Who are you?"

Noah unsure of what to say he then replied before he could think about it "Noah Mayer"

"Well Noah Mayer can i get your help to just...No nonononononononononononono need to jump back 5 mins" the man said rushing around throwing the anchor into the box again as he jumped back onto the smokey box

"But...wait can i help you, come with you?" Noah asked rushing closer to the man

the blonde man looked at Noah and said " Noah Mayer just wait for me, I will be 5 mins ok" and with that he fell into the box, the doors closing and the box disappearing

Noah just stood there as he watched and waited and waited and waited and waited till nothing, sighing he bowed his head and turned back to his truck to the life he lead.

10 years later

Noah sat in his truck, his father in jail for the murder of his mother and best friend, again sighing and crying as he contemplated the worst suddenly he heard something as he looked up and turned back to the blue box that was in front of him.

Suddenly he raced out of his truck and ran towards the box, his heart pounding a million times and he became excited.

Suddenly the blonde man comes out in a suit wearing a bow tie. Noah stopped dead as he took in the brown eyes right in front of him, taking in the every inch and kind of laughing at the bow tie as he said "A Bow Tie?"

The blonde man looked at Noah and laughed as tired to adjust his tie "Bow ties are cool, so Noah Mayer, you look older, more wise and much more sexier if you ask me"

Noah laughed and blushed at the same time as he looked at the blonde man and said "Well it has been 10 years, i was a young 16 year old when i first met you"

The blonde man just laughed as he said "hahaha oh, ten years, ouch. Sorry about that. Was supposed to be 5 minutes but the motor's had a few issues but i am here now and that's what counts"

Noah just laughed as he looked at the blonde man and asked "So as per my question 10 years ago, can I come with you?'

The blonde man looked at Noah and said "Well first off I am the Doctor and do as i say and have as much fun as possible. Oh and this is my time machine or TARDIS. So All of time and space, and any where and everywhere, any star that ever was, where do you want to start?" as the Blonde man held out his hand for Noah to take.

Noah hesitated at first but then took hold of the Doctor's hand as they both entered the TARDIS together as Noah had finally found his doctor, his one true partner.


End file.
